


【任间焉火】他的猫

by tidengkanxieyun



Category: Rise - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidengkanxieyun/pseuds/tidengkanxieyun
Summary: 路人第一视角叙述/ooc
Relationships: 任豪/焉栩嘉
Kudos: 6





	【任间焉火】他的猫

一、

903的租客捡了一只猫，但公寓规定是不允许养宠物的。有天我路过903，看见房东从里面满面红光地走出来，手里拿着一个信封——

鼓鼓的，我猜测里面装的是钞票。

挑剔的房东就这样被钱收买了？我悄悄问她，“姐，咱们公寓可以养宠物了吗？”

她眯着眼睛看了我一眼，似乎有点不屑：“你如果能每月房租多给我两万，你也可以养。”

哦。万恶的有钱人。呸，我看就是人傻钱多。

二、

我推开门，弯腰正准备穿鞋，突然就窜进来一个黑影，吓得我慌忙往回退了几步，差点撞倒鞋柜。

什么东西？

我赶紧打开房间的灯，只见一只雪白的猫咪轻巧地扑在沙发上，它嘴巴里叼着一块表，金闪闪的……我发誓这是我见过的最漂亮的猫了，蓬松细软的毛泛着柔润的光，一看就是被主人静心照料的。

它叼着表在沙发上躺下来，歪着头看我，透亮的眼睛像含着一汪水，“喵呜”，它娇滴滴地叫了一声，随后放下手表，伸出爪子按在上面，轻轻地打起了呼噜。

毫无疑问——这只猫一定是903租客的。但我突然有点理解，为什么他愿意每月多给两万租金来养这只猫了。漂亮的东西谁不想留在身边？只不过有的人没有资本去挽留，比如贫困交加的我。

我拿出手机，打开公寓群聊，找到903租客的微信号加他好友：请问你是不是丢了一只猫？

他很快通过了我的申请，我拍了张猫咪的照片发过去：这只猫是你的吗？

三、

几分钟后，有人按响了我的门铃。

我急忙去开了门，903租客踩着毛绒拖鞋、穿着黑色睡衣站在门口，头发湿漉漉的，想必是刚洗完澡。

这个帅气的男人朝我微微一笑：“你好，我是903租客任豪。请问我的猫……”

“啊……在这儿，请跟我来。”我引着他去客厅沙发，猫咪躺在沙发上，已经睡着了。

任豪无奈地叹了口气，走过去轻轻抽出猫爪下面那块表放进睡衣口袋，然后非常温柔地把猫抱起来——他的动作就像抱孩子一样，看得出来是真的很爱那只猫了。

“不好意思，我家焉焉给你惹麻烦了。”任豪亲了一口猫的额头，“还好它没有跑远。你晚上有空吗？为了表达谢意，我想请你喝杯咖啡。”

如果是十几年前的我，可能立刻就答应了。谁会拒绝帅哥的邀请呢？但是此刻的我已经很明显地看出来，他真的只是想对我表示感谢而已。

我正想婉拒他，却发现那只猫头上的毛似乎比刚刚长了一点，是我看错了吗？我揉揉眼睛正想仔细看看，任豪却将猫咪一把摁进了怀里，从他指尖漏出的毛发确实比刚刚要长了很多。

“啊……不用了，只是举手之劳。但是你的猫……”我犹豫着不知道该如何开口问，万一只是我看错了怎么办，他会不会觉得我是在故意没话找话？

“它白天比较贪睡。你放心，它很健康，身上没有携带病菌。”任豪搂着猫咪，转身往外走，“那么，我就带它回去了。”

四、

房东去广西旅游，被当地的水果零食俘获了芳心，她难得地想到了我们这些租客，于是寄了一堆特产回来，并且让我帮忙去分发给各位租客。

等我气喘吁吁把那个箱子扛进电梯，一抬头就看见了903的租客——任豪。他旁边跟着个银发帅哥，身材高挑，表情冷淡，说是帅哥，光看脸其实更像女孩子。

所以好看的人真的都只和好看的人一起玩吧？

好不容易从美色的冲击中走出来，那个银发美少年却对着我露出了一个微笑。

我那颗好不容易平复的心脏瞬间像打起了鼓：“好……好巧啊，这位是？”

“我弟弟。”任豪说。

“谁是你弟弟。”银发少年白了他一眼。

看来兄弟俩关系不是很和睦。到了9楼，我们同时走出电梯。银发少年见我的箱子很沉重，一言不发地上前单手拎起来，我被他的臂力震惊到了，连谢谢都忘了说。

片刻后，他在902停下，把箱子放在我的门口：“姐姐，再见。

“你怎么知道我住……”

“我告诉他的。”

我的话刚问了一半就被任豪打断了，随后他强硬地搂过银发少年的肩膀，带着他往隔壁走。

我看着他们俩的背影，心里升腾起一种奇异的感觉……

这两个人看起来，与其说是兄弟……倒不如说是正在闹别扭的情人吧……

情人？？？我为什么会有这种诡异的想法？

五、

房东寄的东西实在是太多了，不仅有皇帝柑、芭乐等水果，还有好几袋芋头干，等到我好不容易按租客人数分装好，墙上的钟表的时针已经指向了十点。

由于房东的另外一套房子在楼下，我想了想，决定先把隔壁903的送过去，想到那个白发少年，我把我的那袋芋头干也塞了进去。

我拎着纸袋走到903门口，却发现房门大开着，客厅里面空无一人。我正想敲门，突然一声惨叫打断了我的动作，紧接着又是第二声，那声音听起来十分沙哑，我立刻想到了那些入室抢劫杀人案件。

我放下纸袋，悄悄回到我的房间，去厨房拿了一把菜刀，随即抬脚走进903。

那些低哑的惨叫是从卧室传来的。我小心翼翼地握着刀走过去，卧室门半掩着，我弯下腰，透过门缝往里看——

一个穿着黑色衬衫的男人站在床前，背对着门正在大力耸动精瘦的腰，他肩膀上无力地搭着两只白皙的手，腕子极细，好像一掐就会断，手的主人偏头一口咬在男人颈上，仿佛想借此来压抑住喉咙里的痛苦呻吟。

“咣当”，因为过度吃惊，我甚至握不住手里的菜刀，听见声响，银发少年抬起眼看向我，我注意到他眼睛里转瞬即逝的喜色。

下一秒，黑色衬衫男人猛地转头，一股大力透过门板，直直砸在我的胸口，我痛呼一声跪倒在地，这一定是梦吧？老天，可不可以让我快点醒过来？

任豪放下银发少年朝我走来，我痛苦地抬起头，正好对手他居高临下冷淡的眼神：“你看见了什么？”

我急忙摇摇头：“我什么都没看见！”

银发少年戏谑地看了眼任豪：“放她走吧，她可是人类。”

“我是人类，那你们是什么？”我的嗓音因为疼痛和恐惧颤抖不已：“我是在做梦吗？”

任豪一言不发地盯着我，似乎在考虑要不要放我走。

银发少年光着脚踩在地上，从我的角度正好能看见他的身体正在发生某种奇异的变化，几乎是眨眼间，方才的银发美少年就在空气里消失不见，取而代之的是一只白色猫咪，它抬起前爪舔了舔，冲我歪了歪毛茸茸的头。

任豪意识到了不对劲，然而还没等他转身，白色猫咪就已经以一种闪电般的速度从我身侧跑掉了。

“焉……栩……嘉！”

任豪几乎是咬牙切齿地喊出这个名字，随后他看都没看我，拔腿追了出去。

房间里瞬间安静下来。

六、

我不知道我是怎么走回自己房间的。短短几十分钟内，我的世界观受到了巨大的冲击。隔壁903的租客任豪，能隔着门攻击我，而那个银发少年，竟然就是那只漂亮的猫咪！

他们的秘密被我撞见了，我会怎么样？

而且……他们绝对不是兄弟！我闭上眼睛，回想起那双白嫩无力的手臂搭在任豪肩上的姿态——那分明就是情人！

“呲啦”一声，空气像是被一只手活生生撕开一般，露出一个黑色的洞口，我惊恐万分地望过去，只见任豪抱着一只湿漉漉的猫咪走了出来。

他面无表情地看着我，像是在看一只虫子：“托你的福，他跑出去被大雨淋成了落汤鸡。”

我完全不敢说话。

“如你所见，我们确实不是人类。所以你……”

“豪哥哥……”湿漉漉的猫咪虚弱地从他怀里冒出头来，小声道：“我再也不离家出走了，你别杀她好吗？”

此刻我真是恨不得给那只猫咪跪下磕头，甚至愿意掏出我那张存款少得可怜的银行卡送给他。

“你很喜欢她吗？”任豪问。

那只名叫焉栩嘉的猫迟疑了一下，明明是张我见犹怜的毛茸茸可爱猫脸，脸上却洋溢着悲伤的情绪：“她好像之前收养我的那个阿姨。”

任豪想起来他说的那个女人，他特意去调查过，那个女人是因为救一只流浪猫而死在了车轮底下。

“所以你才叼着我送你的手表来这里找她？”

“是的。”猫咪垂下眼睛，声音听起来可怜巴巴的：“可是她不是她。但是她们真的长得好像啊。”

任豪点点头，脸上终于露出了笑容，他似乎回到了昨天来我房间找猫时彬彬有礼的样子：“原来如此。你放心，我会放过她的。”

焉栩嘉恋恋不舍看了我一眼，然后把头埋进了任豪的怀里，只露出微微泛着粉色的耳尖。

任豪温柔地摸摸他的头，随后朝我走了过来。

“抱歉。”

在失去意识前，我听见任豪这样对我说。

七、

903的租客捡了一只猫，但公寓规定是不允许养宠物的。有天我路过903，看见房东从里面满面红光地走出来，手里拿着一个信封——

鼓鼓的，我猜测里面装的是钞票。

挑剔的房东就这样被钱收买了？我悄悄问她，“姐，咱们公寓可以养宠物了吗？”

她眯着眼睛看了我一眼，似乎有点不屑：“你如果能每月房租多给我两万，你也可以养。”

哦。万恶的有钱人。呸，我看就是人傻钱多。

下楼去扔垃圾的时候，我在电梯里碰见了那个人傻钱多的租客，他旁边站着个神色冰冷的银发美少年，然而他一看见我，冰块般的脸色瞬间就融化了，随后他冲着我微微一笑。

……这可真是让我受宠若惊，我急忙转过身，盯着电梯门看。

不过，总觉得这一幕好像曾经经历过……难道是以前做过的梦？

“叮”，电梯门打开，我拎着垃圾往外走。

阳光灿烂，天色晴朗。

但是总觉得我好像忘记了什么重要的事情。

是什么呢？


End file.
